Abilities!
First episode of Tom The Fire-Breathing Pigeon. Plot Part 1 Tom: ...What was that? *An Axolotl glides into him* Tom: OW! YOU JERK! Axolotl: Ohfudge, sorry Tom: Apology accepted. Who... well, WHAT are you? You look Asian... Axolotl: -_- I'm an Axolotl. My name is Melanoid Otl. Tom: Ah, nice to meet you Meelatroid. My name is Tom Pidge. Melanoid: MEL-AN-OYD. Tom: Melonoyd? Mel: Yes, Melanoid. Mel: Nice to meet you too. Tom: So... what brings you here Melonoyd? This is my territory, you know. Mel: It is?!? I didn't know! You should put some signs up or something! Tom: I'm a pigeon... not an ape. Mel: I put signs up where I have pee-AGHDTD *starts suffocating* Tom: Ew man, just... gross. What's wrong??? Are you choking on air?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! Mel: Way-treg-brighsmeto Tom: ...You look kind of aquatic...? Suffocation? *Tom pushes Melanoid into a pond right below.* Mel: HUUUUUUHHHHHH Mel: Than..ku Mel: HUHHUHHUHH Tom: No problem Melonoyd. Tom: So... you able to breathe yet, or are you still choking on air? Mel: I can breate Mel: YFVCGF *burps fire* Mel: Ugh, so sorry. Tom: ...Cool. I can do it better though. *clears throat* Tom: BLUUUUUUUURP! *Tom shoots out a huge breath of fire* Mel: Woah! Tom: I know, right? I just woke up one day and it was all like 'Whoa, I can breathe fire' and I scared away the pigeons who always stole my crumbs. WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BILLY? WHO? WHO? *Melanoid shoots fire out of his hands and glide into the air* Mel: AAAAGHHH! Tom: Oh, so you wanna show me up huh!? Jerk! Mel: NO THIS IS NEEEEWWWWOOAAAHHHH! Mel: HEEEELPPP! Tom: What's NEEEEWWWWOOAAAHHHH? Is that some kind of foreign language? Tom: Oooooh, help.... Tom: Got it. *Flies towards Melanoid* *Melanoid glides into a forest* Mel: STOP IT HANDS!!! Tom: Ugh, I hate leaving the nest... *Tom flies faster towards Melanoid* Tom: STOP FLYING SO FAST! Mel: I AM NOT IN CONTROL! Tom: Oh. I'M GONNA SAVE YOU! *Melanoid stops shooting fire and glides into the dirt* *Tom lands right next to Melanoid* Tom: Nice landing. *Mel gets up and spits dirt* Tom: Well, that looks appetizing. Mel: Ned-Wat-u Tom: You.. Knit Watu? What does that mean?! Mel: Kneeeeeeeedddd Tom: Need? Need Watu? What's Watu? Mel: Nee- *starts dieing* Mel: He- Tom: Watu... wat...WATER! *Tom picks Mel up with his feet, and carries him into a pond, where he drops him, and Tom flies onto shore* Mel: Wa-t Tom: Hm. I thought water would help. Mel: *gasp* Tom: There it is. ???: *Vampire squid surafacses.* Psssst. Buddy. Tom: AHHH! SQUID THING! Mel: GAH! Melanoid: That's a Vampire Squid! *A trout surfaces.* ???2: HEYO! Melanoid: They sometimes eat our young! Mel: That Trout probably couldn't hurt anyone ???: Don't mind Steve there. The only thing he says is Heyo. Tom: Well, they look friendly. *The vampire squid goes onto shore with Steve, both are in mobile fish bowls.* ???: They say I'm from hell. But look at me, I would've hurted you by you, but i'm a pacafist. Tom: Uhuh... And I'm an evil tomato that shoots acid. Mel: Have any extra of those bowls? Steve: Heyo. *Throws out a soggy calling card, which reads "Shaman Eightster: Voodoo, hoodoo, and fishbowls.* Mel: :O Where is it? Eightser: Now who needs what? You sir! *Looks at Mel.* V, h, or fb? Mel: FB! Tom: Let me guess? Eighth Street Avenue Of Fish- Oh he's here. Mel: I need one for my head though! Eightster: Fb it is! Right away kind sir! *Casts a fish bowl for head, then throws it at him.* *Melanoid grabs it, puts Water in it, and puts it on his head* Tom: Interesting. Part 2 Category:Episodes